Brennan's Choice
by Downwind-Sailor
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER UP! A fic about a BIG decision Brennan has to make. Warning : SPOILERS for episode 2x16. Do not read if you don't want to be spoiled. BB
1. Chapter 1

Alright, well this is just something that came to me because of both the spoilers and the preview from "The Boneless Bride in the Brook". Don't read ahead if you don't want to know what Sully's BIG QUESTION is. Oh, and I don't own Bones.

_

* * *

_

_Just give it some thought, Tempy. This could be the thing that helps you let go._

For the last three hours, Tim Sullivan's words had been echoing through Temperance Brennan's head. Tim Sullivan, her current boyfriend. Her current boyfriend who she had thought was on the same page as her when it came to taking things slow.

Had she ever been wrong. Three hours ago, he had made a proposition so huge she had been unable to form a coherent sentence since. He wanted her to sail around the world with him. For a year.

A year without work, a year without friends. A year without bones (she winced noticeably at that one.)

She couldn't go. She wouldn't go. She didn't want to be one of those girls that was willing to throw everything away to please their boyfriend. She had worked really hard to get where she was today; who knew if her job would still be there for her when she got back?

Sully told her to think it over. So she had. She'd gone to her office and she's thought and thought until her head felt like it was about to explode. She had weighed the pros and cons of the trip, worked out the mathematical probabilities of an ocean storm and had done extensive research on sailboats.

She still had absolutely no idea what to do. She sat with her head between her hands, a position she rarely took. When her partner, Booth, entered her office moments later, he could immediately tell something was wrong.

"Bones? You okay?" He asked, trying to peer at her face through her hands. She looked up at him and began organizing papers on her desk in an attempt to look busy.

"Yes, Booth, I'm fine, just a little tired," she said.

"Oh, well, I know just the thing then," he said, flashing her a smile. "To celebrate the end of the case, I thought we could go over to Wong Foo's and grab something to eat. Whaddya say, Bones? Got a craving for some Thai food?"

"Oh, I'm not really hungry. I was just going to stay here and do some – um – do some – well, you know I'm really busy – so - Sully asked me to sail around the world with him." She finally blurted out.

Booth looked surprised. "Oh, wow, that's a – that's a big step." He said, running his fingers distractedly through his hair "For –for how long?" he asked as casually as he could.

"A year," she said. She saw him visibly wince.

"A year. Wow, that's a long time. But, I mean, if that's what you want-"

"I don't know what I want." She said honestly. "I mean – Sully's great and everything, but I don't think I can just pick up and leave my whole life behind for a year. I just – I don't know what to do. What to tell him. What should I do, Booth?"

Booth's exterior showed little of the pain that was inside of him, or the raging battle that was going on in his mind.

_Tell her to stay, you idiot! Tell her now, there's never been a better time…just tell her you love her for God's sake!_

"Uh – you know who's really good at stuff like this?" he said. "Dr. Wyatt, I should give you his card, I tell ya, he did wonders for me-"

"Booth, I don't want some stranger's opinion, I want yours," said Brennan, frustrated.

"Dr. Wyattt's not a stranger, he's a certified psychiatrist. I know you hate psychology and everything, but you should seriously give him a try."

"Why are you avoiding the question?" Brennan asked, standing up. "Why won't you just tell me what you think I should do?"

"Okay, you really wanna know what I think you should do?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yes,"

He looked very carefully at her. For a second he was sure he saw a flash of vulnerability shoot through her icy blue eyes, but then it went back to her guarded, waiting stare. He fought the urge to grab her and hug her as tight as he could, and whisper everything he'd ever wanted to tell her in her ear. Instead he said –

"I think you should go."

* * *

What?!?!?! Say it ain't so, Booth! Tell me if I should continue. Reviews are like sunshine. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews! I'm on a school computer right now, and I can't really figure out the editing system, so sorry if some things seem a little off

---

She wasn't sure she had heard him right. Booth was supporting her leaving everything for an entire year? She blinked her disbelieving eyes at him.

"You-you really think I should do it?" she asked him cautiously

"Yeah, why wouldn't I? You're my partner, I want what's best for you, you know that."

"Yeah, I know that, I just didn't think you of all people would think that THIS was best for me." she told him honestly. "I kind of thought you'd try and convince me to stay." She willed herself not to show any of the hurt she was feeling inside.

For the first time since she'd told him Booth really looked at her. "Oh Bones, you know I don't want you to go. I just want you to be happy. And if being with Sully makes you happy - then you should do it." He walked towards her, but she suddenly grew angry with his acting nonchalent at the whole situation and she shut off all emotion in her eyes.

"Alright, if that's what you really think then I think I'll accept Sully's offer. After all - you always know best,"

She flashed him an insincere smile and briskly exited her office.

Booth put his face in his hands in frustration. What the hell was wrong with him? Why was he such a coward that he couldn't just tell her - tell her how he would die if he couldn't see her every day, and that Sully was completely wrong for her, and that HE would never pressure her leaving her job, the thing she loved most.

But he couldn't ever seem to say these things to her. He could only say them to himself, after she was far, far away

Thirty minutes later, Brennan was rapping smartly on Sully's door. He opened it, rubbing tired eyes and wearing flannel pyjama bottoms and a t-shirt. She checked her watch in alarm. 12:30 am.

"Oh, god, I'm sorry, Sully, I didn't realize how late it was, I'll come back tomorrow - " she turned to leave, but he tugged her arm, beaming at the sight of her.

"No, come on in, Tempy, I'll make us some coffee. I wasn't sleeping anyways."

She laughed softly. "Right,"

He grinned at her as he led the way to the kitchen. She sat carefully on a comfortable stool.

"So, I'm assuming you're here for a reason," he asked, getting coffee and filters out of a cupboard.

"Yes. I have thought of an answer to your question."

He looked at her thoughtfully. "So whatt's it gonna be?"

She took a deep breath

---

Well, obviously you have to wait until the next chapter until you find out what she chooses. I like reviews, I frame them…not really.


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't," she told him. She quickly looked down when she saw his face fall. "It's nothing to do with you Sully, I like you a lot – it's just – bones…they're my life. Everything I know is here and I can't just leave it. I'm so sorry,"

She took his hand. He smiled at her as if from somewhere very far away.

"I understand, Tempy. I really do. It's just –" he gazed at her softly. "I'll really miss you."

She gave him a blank stare. "I'm still going on the trip," he said. "I wanted you to come, but I can't give this up just because of a setback. This is what I want to do. Maybe you'll be here in a year."

She smiled sadly at him. "Maybe,"

"Or maybe Booth will have swept you off your feet by then and you'll never look back." He said, jokingly. She looked at him, puzzled.

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

Sully seemed to notice his mistake at once. "Oh, well it's just, you know – you and Booth – kind of inevitable."

"No, I don't know. Booth and I are partners. That's it," she said firmly.

"Right..partners. You tell me in a year how that charade is going." Sully took a swig of his coffee.

Brennan looked at him sadly. She could see what he was doing.

"Sully, I know that your upset, but you don't have to shelter your true feelings from me. It's me. I get it."

"Right." He said.

"I do get it. You're feeling hurt and rejected, therefore causing you to lash out at people currently affecting you – like me. And Booth."

"I thought you didn't do the psychology thing," he said wryly.

Brennan looked at him for a few long seconds and then stood up. "Good bye, Sully. Have a wonderful trip and I – will miss you." She took his hand for a few fleeting seconds and then she was gone.

As soon as she had decided it was a reasonable hour the next morning, she called Angela Montenegro, her best friend.

"Hey, sweetie, what's up?" she asked her when she picked up the phone.

"I had a decision to make, Ang, and I've made it. I've made my decision," Brennan said decisively. "I told Sully that – wait, what's that noise?"

"Oh, that's just Hodgins, being an idiot. He's trying to cook me breakfast and failing miserably." Brennan heard Hodgins cry out in pain.

"Oh my god!" Angela cried, laughing. "Turn the burner off, Jack!"

The muffled laughter in the background made Brennan feel sadder and more alone then she had in a long time.

"So, sweetie, what did you decide?" asked Angela, turning her full attention back to Brennan.

"Oh, actually, I have to go, they want me to give a lecture down at the University, and I just realized I'm late," she said, although she still had two hours before she had to arrive.

"Oh, okay, but you call me as soon as your ready to open up," said Angela sympathetically. "Do you want me to stop by later?"

"Maybe," said Brennan, distractedly. Sully's comments about Booth were running through her mind once again. She hung up a few minutes later and, sighing, sat down at her computer to write some of her novel.

Three hours later, Booth arrived at the Jeffersonian. He strutted in in his usual I'm-so-cocky-but-you-know-you-love-me manner. He flashed Angela a smile when he saw her sitting down, sketching.

"Hey, Ange. You seen Bones? There's something I knida wanted to tell her," Had Angela looked up, she would have noticed the excited, anticipating look on Booth's face. Unfortunately, she was very distracted by her drawing, and simply mumbled – 'She, uh, was saying something about going to see Sully, because of some – decision or whatever. You can try her cell, she's down at the University."

"Uh, no, it's okay," said Booth. He made an excuse and walked to his office. There he sat down, heartbroken, and began to truly wonder whether everything he thought about Bones – dreamed about Bones – put himself through for Bones – was really worth it.

Okay, I tried to make this one less of a cliffhanger, as people seem annoyed by them. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, this is most likely the penultimate chapter….wow, penultimate. That's a big word. A Brennan-worthy word, you might say.

---

By the time Brennan had finished up a Q and A session with some graduate students, and listened to some suck ups rave about her book, it was almost eight thirty. As she drove home, she had trouble keeping her eyes open. She hadn't been sleeping well the last couple of days, and she had a feeling tonight would be another sleepless night. Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw Booth's car parked outside her apartment building.

She sighed as she got out of the car. She usually enjoyed Booth's random visits, but tonight she really didn't feel up to seeing him. She was still very confused by Sully's comments about him and she was still reeling from their ended relationship.

When she got to her door, she was surprised to find Booth sitting on the ground outside of it. She had expected he would let himself in, as she had given him a key over a year ago, after he insisted it would be for "professional" purposes only. She hadn't bought it, but gave him one anyways. Sure enough, he now came in unannounced to her apartment at least twice a month, usually bearing food of some sort. She knew she should tell him not to, but she secretly liked that someone cared enough about her to want unlimited access to her house, even if it was just her partner.

_Just her partner.Right. _

Booth had always made sure he put very few social boundaries up on their relationship, which is why she was surprised to find him waiting outside her apartment like a normal person, instead of finding him inside with his feet up on the coffee table.

"Hey, Booth." She said, fighting a yawn. She opened the door and he followed her in, silently. Once she had flipped on the lights, he turned to her, a very serious expression on his face.

"Temperance," he said. She started at the use of her first name. Booth never called her Temperance unless he had something very important to say.

"I need to tell you something," he continued. She nodded, waiting for him to continue.

As he looked at her, the stony and determined look on his face immediately melted to one of fear. _Damnit, _he thought.

"Uh – yeah, I just wanted to – um – revise my previous statement," he mumbled.

Brennan's eyebrows shot up and a slow smile played across her mouth. He was nervous. She couldn't help but find that strangely attractive.

"What statement?" she asked him slyly.

"Oh, you know, the one about you taking that trip with Sully. I told you to go, but that was a lie. A really big one, a bad one, that I'd like to take back. Don't go. That's my opinion. The most honest one I can think of. Don't go. Ang told me you had made your decision, and I just thought you deserved all the facts before you finalized it. You haven't finalized it yet, have you?" he asked desperately.

"Yes, I have actually, I went over to Sully's earlier today to tell him that I –would not be joining him on his adventure," she told him, now feeling strangely excited by her decision. "So it doesn't matter that you lied, because I still knew what was best. Who would have thought?" She nudged him playfully, but he didn't smile.

"I'm not quite done yet, Bones. With the confessions. There's still one more."

---

Thanks for all the reviews! There'll probably be only one more chapter, I'll have it up as soon as I can.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, this is the final chapter. I hope people enjoyed the story, sorry if the ending isn't very good.

* * *

Booth was looking at Brennan and Brennan was looking at Booth. It was in this moment that it hit her how often she found herself gazing into this man's honest eyes. She made excuses to look at him throughout the day, because when she looked at him she felt safe – she felt loved. And as he looked at her now, earnest yet cautious, passionate yet protective, she knew what he was going to say.

"Booth –"she began, even though she had no idea what to tell him. She just knew she needed to stop him before he said something he regretted.

He wouldn't give up that easily, however.

"Bones – there's something I need to say, and I'm having a hard time saying it, but – but I need to, because you need to know, it's just – I've gone over this so many times in my head, but now that it's real, I can't – I can't.." he stopped his rambling in order to look at her.

"Find the words?" she supplied helpfully, averting her gaze to a spot on the floor.

"Yes," he said, never taking his eyes off hers. He took a step towards her. She took a step backwards and looked up.

"Booth. Don't do something you're going to regret." She warned him, but he took another step. She was up against a wall now and there was nowhere to go, and within seconds the distance between them was closed. She could feel his breath on her skin and it made the hairs on her neck stand straight up.

"Booth," she whispered as he drew nearer. His lips now hovered tentatively, only inches above hers. She closed her eyes and waited, but he came no further.

"I shouldn't be doing this," he said softly.

"Don't stop now," she said. "You're so close. Just tell me already."

"Fine. I love you. Happy?"

"Very."

He leaned in and kissed her with the pent up passion of a man pining for the woman he's loved for so long. She eagerly returned it, and within seconds she had her hands in his hair, all thoughts very far away.

She paused, only to return his words to him, and then their friendship was over. It was gone past a point of rescue, the point she had been so determined never to get to, but as she watched it fly away, she realized that was okay.

"Friends" was just a charade between them anyways, as a wise man had once noted.

They finally broke apart. She grinned up at him in a very un-Brennanish way, and said "So what do we do now?"

"Hmm… I don't know about you, but I'm starving. How about some Thai food?" he flashed her a charm smile and took her hand affectionately.

She smiled even wider. There were a lot of lines that were going to be crossed that night, and in weeks to follow, but it felt nice to know that nothing was changing dramatically between them, at least for the time being.

She followed him out the door.

"I'm driving." She said as they walked to the elevator.

"Yeah right."


End file.
